Everyone
by fanoflost
Summary: The survivors think about their lives before the Island. A series of oneshots in chapter form. So far, Jack, Sawyer done. Hints of Jate, Chlaire, and a small bit of Skate.
1. I Am Not The Only Cowboy

_(A/N: Hey you guys! I got this great idea for this thing, and it won't take to long, because I've basically finished it, and now I just have to type it out. You guys are probably like "Why isn't she updating 'Searching'?" Well, it's hard to explain. I just haven't the vibe to write in it. I'm starting to, because yesterday, I wrote a page and half. I'm really, really, sorry for the in-convenience, and I hope this will keep you occupied while I get the story back on track! . _

_AnUPDATED: Ok, you guys. Thanks to this "wonderful" site, **my account was frozen** for uploading this story. They had said that I had plagerized, and that the writing was indeed not my own. Well, dammit, it is **mine**. I came up the idea, the plot. Everything. But, I had just regained use of uploading today. So yay to me. **Anyway, um, if this doesn't work out, I have indeed started a new account, LostFan, so if this does not work out, then I shall change to that one**.)_

_(A/N2: Heads up, people. I say **it's so much more a better experience if you actually listen to the song while reading the chapters**. Just my opinion, though.)_

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Lost, don't want to. JJ Abrams and his crew do a great job of owning it, and writing it, and producing it, already. "(I am not the only) Cowboy" is sung by the fabulous 'Josh Joplin Group'. (Ps, Not really sure who owns the song, except, I know I don't own it.)

* * *

**Everyone**

-Chapter 1-

-I Am Not The Only Cowboy-

* * *

Jack looked out across the bold ocean, the colors sticking vividly out, and the greens and blues screaming for attention. Sighing, he got back to sorting more medicines. Everyone had considered him a leader, when all he wanted was to be part of the normal group, no strings attached. The group who didn't have to worry about anything except for surviving. Jack, he was stuck making sure everyone was ok, so then they could go back to living their life on the island. He had no life. Putting up with 10 people a day was ok for him, but putting up with 48 people every day was a whole different figure. Of course, life had picked a different course for him.

_And it starts like this  
We crave for the kissed  
By a moment complete  
And it's happiness_

He couldn't stand being the odd one out, but Jack always was. From grade school, to high school, to medical school, he was shunted from friend to friend, group to group. And he hated it. His "friends" always hosted parties, always invited everyone… except him. They were afraid that if they were seen with the science geek, their reputation would go down. His father hated it too. Christian had wanted the perfect son, good at everything, a popular jock, and a boy to follow in his footsteps. Instead, he got Jack, the son who was never popular, hated gym, and was interested in math more then being a doctor.

_We crawl away from the things  
That we wish to escape  
That lead us to think that we are not awake  
We are ourselves  
Despite ourselves_

His father hated him. And when he got back to Los Angelos, he was pretty sure his mother would hate him too. Jack was the reason her husband died. He was the reason she wasn't happy. He was the reason his father went to Sydney in the first place. Christian Shepard had no real friends. Oh, sure, he had those doctor friends that invited him golfing every Sunday, or their wives had tea with his wife, but it wasn't like he could invite them to come over, drink a couple beers, and watch the Red Sox get their ass kicked in the world series. Again.

_This place gets smaller  
As the universe swells  
We come to terms eventually  
eventually  
eventually_

Jack paused as he picked up a bottle of Tylenol in his hands. He could end his life, right here, right now. But only one thing was holding him back. Kate. She was why he woke up in the morning, battled the day, and fell back asleep at night, getting ready to repeat the cycle again. She wasn't like Sara. Sara was one of those model wives that every other man wished he could have. She was funny, ditzy, and she made a damn good dinner. But she wasn't Kate.

_I am not the only cowboy  
In this one horse metaphor  
And I am not the only lifeguard  
Who's washed up on the shore_

Here, he thought he fit in. He had a screwed-up life, just like the rest of these people. It showed him that he couldn't judge a book by its cover often. Kate was a fugitive, Sayid was in the republican guard, and Hurley had an obsession about numbers. Charlie, he was a previous drug-addict, and Claire, she had a baby without its father.

_Wake me up  
Take me out  
Call me down  
When I'm in doubt  
And I'm in doubt every day_

And I'm in doubt every dayThere was Sawyer, who killed another man, and was just a negative guy to be around most of the time. Jin and Sun, he faced it, their relationship was probably hell for them, and Walt and Michael, they had almost no relationship at all. Sort of like Jack and his father, only Michael wanted to get to know Walt, where Christian, he just thought of Jack as "That kid who lives in my house, eats all my food, and is full of bull most of the time."

_Words are like weight  
With density and shape  
Modifying forms  
They evaporate_

But Jack actually liked the island, it was better to be here then in Los Angelos. Never to have met Kate, or the rest of the people on Flight 815, he would have no idea what he was missing in life. He was pretty sure he'd get sick of the island sooner or later, but now, it was just one giant adventure. Everyone was curious about each other, and no one knew anyone else.

_You can choose the truth  
You can listen to light  
You can lead the charge  
And still lose the fight_

It showed everyone else that friends came from the most unlikely places. Take for instance, Charlie and Claire. Claire would have never given Charlie a second thought if she passed him on the streets of Sydney, but on the island, he was a completely different person. And Sayid and Shannon, they wouldn't have even considered each other. In fact, if she saw Sayid on the street, she'd probably just wrinkle her nose and insult him.

_Far be it from me  
To claim anything  
For I am just one  
In a state of being  
I come to terms eventually  
Eventually  
Eventually_

Jack smiled ever so slightly as a green blur blasted by his head, along with a beige blur barking after it. "Vincent! Go get it, boy!" Walt's familiar voice carried across the beach. "Go get it!"

_I am not the only proverb  
That never really fits  
And I am not the only caufield  
That's catching more than kids_

He remembered one time, when Sara's family had invited him for lunch, along with the rest of her family. Jack had reluctantly come, not knowing what to expect. What he saw, it blew his mind out of the water. It looked like a real family gathering, unlike the ones that his family had hosted. Kids were jumping in the pool, screaming and laughing. Women casually talking about what was on "Desperate Housewives", and their husbands talking about football, and who they hoped to see win the super-bowl.

_Wake me up  
Take me out  
Call me down  
When I'm in doubt  
And I'm in doubt_

Jack's smile faded as Walt's voice was caught in the ocean, and eventually wiped out. The tide crashed along the sandy, white beach, water rushing to meet his feet. The warm liquid cascaded over his feet, leaving shells along the beach as it receded back into the depths of the ocean. A sand crab hobbled after it, wanting to be sucked to the bottom of the ocean once more. Jack picked up the crab carefully, and set it right by the waterline, so the water would catch it when it retreated back once more.

_And so it ends  
As it begins  
As everything that is infinite ascends  
Into it's time  
All things pass  
All things fade  
All things last_

Jack saw that he was behind in his work, and he dropped the bottle of aspirin back into its respective pile. The sun beat down as powerful as ever, and Jack wasn't the only one who wished he had sunscreen that day. More then half the people had retired to their places in the shade, and the other half were going around, complaining about it. "Why is it so hot?" One of survivors complained.

"Why don't we just turn off the sun?" Sawyer shot back irritably, "That way, you can cool off, then complain about something new."

_You are yourself  
Despite of yourself  
This world grows smaller  
As the universe swells  
We come to terms eventually  
Eventually  
Eventually_

Jack had to laugh at that one. It would take his mind off his life, and how his mind was complaining too. Hell, he should be happy, at least he was alive still. Still. That word rang out to him. How long could this improvised life last? Sooner or later, they would run out of medicine, the boar would be over-hunted, and monsoons were sure to come. People would die, and no matter how much he protested it, it would his fault.

_And I am not the only boxer  
That hasn't words to write  
And I am not the only poet  
Who's much too scared to fight_

Everything that was bad, that happened when he was around, they blamed it on Jack, the doctor. The leader. "You could have found someone quicker!", "You gave him the wrong medicine!", and "You could of watched him, made sure this wouldn't of happened!". Well, he was no babysitter, and he didn't plan to become one anytime soon. But still. A little guilt factor turned on inside of him whenever anyone yelled at him, blamed things on him, and Jack hated it. He berated himself hours upon hours for Boone's death, and if he was only thinking, he could have been in the tent to prevent Sawyer from shooting the marshal. But things didn't happen like that.

_Wake me up  
Take me out  
Call me down  
When I'm in doubt  
And I'm in doubt every day_

Jack smiled as he heard a familiar voice behind him. "Hey." One that only could make him smile.

_And it starts like this  
Bring the kids to bed  
You feel complete and it's happiness  
We are ourselves  
eventually  
eventually  
eventually_

I am not the only cowboy  
In this one horse metaphor  


-LOST-

* * *

_(A/N: So, what'd you guys think of it? Please R&R! . Also, if the lyrics are messed up (spacing-wise), I am truly sorry, but I don't know how I can fix that. If you do, please review me, explaining how! Thanks!)_

_(A/N2: I copy and pasted the lyrics from the site, so that might help also. Um, the person who typed the lytics, goes to that person. I don't know their name unfortunetely, but I do know they typed them, and not I. I only copied and pasted those lyrics for spacing reasons.)_


	2. Solitude Standing

_A/N: Well, since some of you people haven't read Saving Kate, or just don't want to, I'm extending Everyone to be more then a one shot for Jack. It's going to be a bunch of one-shots combined. I really hope you guys like it, because it's just this and 'Ends Meet' linking me to the Lost fanfiction for a while._

_A/N#2: If I don't post anything for a while, it's because this thing got my account frozen. If you start to see a new account name, LostFan, it's me on a different account. :)_

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Lost. Don't want to own Lost. 'Solitude Standing' is copyrighted by Suzanne Vega.

* * *

**Everyone**

Chapter 2

-Solitude Standing-

* * *

Sawyer angrily dug through one of his many bags, looking for the bottle of pills that would make all the pain go away. "Damn headache…" He groaned as he sifted through the medication bottles, none of which he was looking for. All he wanted was a bottle of Advil or something, just so it could hold off the headache till it faded away. If he were at home, he'd know exactly where they were. Of course, if he were at home, then he wouldn't have gotten this headache in the first place.

_Solitude stands by the window  
She turns her head as I walk in the room  
I can see by her eyes she's been waiting  
Standing in the slant of the late afternoon_

He remembered when he was a little kid, before everything had happened, his father used to take him to the local baseball field and point out the baseball players that would one day become famous. Oh how Sawyer would wish that a day would come when he'd be out on that field doing the same thing he saw the players doing now. Little did he know that would never get a chance to happen.

_And she turns to me with her hand extended  
Her palm is split with a flower with a flame_

_Solitude stands in the doorway  
And I'm struck once again by her black silhouette  
By her long cool stare and her silence  
I suddenly remember each time we've met_

Echoes of the last conversation he'd had with his mother flew across the realms of Sawyer's mind, and he swore up and down that he could hear the gunshot every time he revisited that memory. His mother's screams silenced, followed by a thump of her body hitting the floor a second later. His father's boots heading into his son's room, and sitting on the bed, making the bed springs squeak. Soon after, a second gunshot happened, and the form of his father fell onto the bed, blood oozing onto the bed sheets.

_And she turns to me with her hand extended  
Her palm is split with a flower with a flame_

_And she says "I've come to set a twisted thing straight"  
And she says "I've come to lighten this dark heart"  
And she takes my wrist, I feel her imprint of fear  
And I say "I've never thought of finding you here"_

Sawyer shook his head, and stared thoughtfully out into the ocean, the soft blues and greens soothing him. A movement caught his eye, and there, down by the waterline, he sought out Kate and Jack, deep in conversation. He sighed, what he'd give to just have her for once, and make the doc feel like Sawyer had been feeling ever since he saw the two together. He knew that Kate would pick the goodie over him anytime, and he had long since given up on the fact of them ever being a couple.

_I turn to the crowd as they're watching  
They're sitting all together in the dark in the warm  
I wanted to be in there among them  
I see how their eyes are gathered into one_

_And then she turns to me with her hand extended  
Her palm is split with a flower with a flame_

Deep in thought once more, Sawyer traveled back to when he was at his first day of school in 2nd grade. All the kids knew by then what had happened, and now how he lived with his grandmother. They thought that if they ever became friends with him, the same would happen to their parents. The reason why had eluded the small child back then, but now Sawyer knew. It was because they were second graders, and second graders just thought that way. At school, he'd just head in, and try to ignore all the stares as he made his way to the back of the room. The teacher knew this was bothering him, what had once seemed like a happy kid now barely spoke up, and his grades had fallen behind.

_And she says "I've come to set a twisted thing straight"  
And she says"l've come to lighten this dark heart"  
And she takes my wrist, I feel her imprint of fear  
And I say "I've never thought of finding you here"_

On the playground, Sawyer would just sit with his back against the wall of the school and watch the other students play. He knew why he was different, it was because they had parents to go home to, and a family to love; a dad to take them out to games, and a mom to hug when everything got to be too much. What'd he have? An old grandma who sat him down as soon as he got home and made him hold the yawn so she could crochet.

_Solitude stands in the doorway  
And I'm struck once again by her black silhouette  
By her long cool stare and her silence  
I suddenly remember each time we've met_

Now Sawyer was reliving the experience, and a single tear swept down his face as he watched the world rush past without giving him a single thought.

_And she turns to me with her hand extended  
Her palm is split with a flower with a flame_

-LOST-

_(A/N: So, what'd you guys think of it? Next up is a certain someone who loves to sing. ;) )_


End file.
